


Beside You.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: 5SOS Imagines/OneShots. [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Short, Song - Freeform, beside you, short and fluffy, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	Beside You.

  * **Beside You:**



One New Text!

I rubbed my eyes, and reached blindly for my phone in the dark. Once I had knocked many things off my bed-side table, I took hold of my phone, finally finding it. I squinted my eyes ready for the bright light... I clicked the button, opening my phone, and the light lit up my room. I opened the text that had awoken me at 3 in the morning. It was from Ashton. 

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you. xx_

I groaned but smiled. He was cute. 

**Texting me your own lyrics Ashton? Bit cheesy. xx**

And within seconds there was another text from him. 

_I know love, but I miss having you next to me whilst I sleep. xx_

I texted him back, my eyes drooping.

_**Me too. You woke me up...** _

I was fighting to stay awake to read his next text. 

_I'm sorry! omg go back to sleep. I'll call you in the morning, which will be like 3am here, but I don't care. I love you, goodnight. Sorry again! xx_

I giggled, he was so weird. 

**_It's okay. I'm looking forward to it. I love you too. Goodnight. xx_ **


End file.
